Time To Begin
by Eve Roose
Summary: Karmy vs Reamy. Amy's ability to move on in a new relationship seems to become an issue and Karma's jealousy couldn't only threaten her relationship with Liam, but her friendship with Amy as well.
1. Preview

**PREVIEW**

_Hi everyone! I'm working on a Reamy/Karmy fic. Basically this is going to be about what we saw in the mid season trailer and mostly on Liam' line "You just can't stand the thought that one day Amy might love someone as much as she loves you" and on Shane's line "Lesbians moves fast, and they're viciously territorial". _

_Amy's ability to move on in a new relationship seems to become an issue and Karma's jealousy could not only threaten her relationship with Liam, but her friendship with Amy as well._

_So, it'll be about Amy's new feeling for Reagan and Karma's new jealousy for Amy. I still don't know which ship (Karmy or Reamy) it will be endgame, I haven't actually figured out yet if Karma is jealous in a friend's way or in a more than friend's way._

_If you decide to read this, you will find out with me._


	2. Chapter One

**CHAPTER ONE.**

**Reagan's POV**

Reagan had never been the kind of person who think before act. It had nothing to do with the fact that life was short or whatever, it was simply her character.

And just like her instinct had suggested her to leave her parent's house to follow her musical dreams one year before, it was suggesting her to go to that blond girl right now.

When their eyes had met a few moments before, she had seen the girl's face go pale and she could have tell that she was at least petrified by seeing her.

But that didn't stop the young DJ from doing what her instinct had told her as soon as she finished her set.

She reached the girl from behind and tapped on her shoulder. "Look of who I found, shrimp girl!".

Her eyes widened and then she seemed to come back in herself. "That's not my name, actually".

"Sorry, I didn't meant to offend you or...".

"Don't worry about that", the girl interrupted Reagan. "if you hadn't used that nickname probably I wouldn't have recognized you".

Reagan remembered that the first time the girl had seen her, she was wearing a waitress uniform.

"I'm Amy, by the way", the girl said, holding out her hand.

Reagan squeezed Amy's hand. "Nice to officially meet you. I'm Reagan".

**Amy's POV**

Amy was having a hard time not being nervous.

She didn't know why Reagan made her nervous. She was actually cool and funny and not so taken by herself as musician are supposed to be. Maybe it was because this was the first time that she was with a girl without any external help, like it was happened with Fabiana or Jasmine. But that really didn't matter because she wasn't even sure that Reagan was into girls.

"Can I ask you something that may sound a little bit not appropriate?", Reagan asked, taking a sip of her drink.

Amy swallowed hard, _the way Reagan had said not appropriate_...She had this kind of husky voice and Amy couldn't help but finding it so sexy. "You already did that", Amy answered, trying to avoid a compromising question.

Reagan chuckled. "So you're a jokes type".

Amy shrugged. "Just the stupid ones".

Reagan nailed Amy with a piercing look. "So, can I ask you three questions, including the one that I've already done?". Amy couldn't help but smile. _This girl is smart_, she thought, _I can't fool her twice_.

Amy nodded and the other girl smirked. "So, when you found out you're gay?".

Amy felt her own face turn to red and it seemed to her that the pub's corner where they two had secluded to speak had suddenly become as hot as an oven.

Reagan noticed Amy's sudden change. "Sorry, was it too much? Maybe you haven't come out yet".

"No, I did. It's just..." Amy wanted to say a lot of things. That she wasn't used yet to define herself gay, that she wasn't used yet that the other people define her gay and that there was something in the fact that people would label a part of her life so private that bothered her. But this would have been too difficult to explain. "I didn't think it was so obvious".

"Let's say you gave me some clue".

Amy raised an eyebrow, curiously. Reagan took a deep breath and came imperceptibly closer to Amy, something that she couldn't help but notice. "Well, your friend before did everything in his power to make us going in some quieter place", she said, gesturing with her hands the place around them. "so it's clear that he's your gay friend and that he's aware of your.. preferences. And then there was that phrase at the Skwerkel's party".

"What are you talking about?".

Reagan tried to remember the exact words. "There are no boyfriends around me right now", she quoted, making Amy chuckled. "They should make this sentence the new lesbian way of telling that you're lesbian".

"Hmm, I think I could earn something from that".

"Hey, just remember that I gave you the idea".

Amy thought about it for a while. "So, I'd say... 50% of the profits?".

Reagan laughed and shook Amy's hands, as if they were entering into a contract. "Deal".

**Shane's POV**

As soon as Shane, Amy and Lauren came out of the pub, he grabbed Amy's arm and pulled her back, so that Lauren couldn't hear what he was saying.

"Tell me everything. Especially the indecent details", Shane whispered.

Amy frowned and then sighed. "Shane, do not make this thing a soap opera".

"If you define it like that, does it means that there are already intrigues?".

"No, no intrigues. It's simple. Her name is Reagan, I had already met her at Liam's party and...".

"And you like her?", Shane interrupted Amy.

"I hardly know her", Amy pointed out. "I know that she's a waitress by day and a DJ by night and that she...".

"She likes you!", Shane completed Amy's sentence, interrupting her once again.

Amy didn't answer but Shane noticed a small smile forming at the corners of her mouth. Finally, Amy, his Amy, had found a hot chick that would have supposedly made her happy and make her forget about her obsession with Karma. He knew he didn't have to rush things, but he couldn't prevent himself from dreaming and without even realizing it, he was already formulating a plan for those two in his head.

**Karma's POV**

When Amy entered into her room, Karma was waiting for her.

"Karma it's almost 3 a.m.", Amy said, although she wasn't upset by the girl's presence, she was just a little tired.

"I got your text", Karma just replied. "You said you wanted to talk to me about something".

Amy smiled. "Sure, but I meant tomorrow or…".

"I can go if you want me to", Karma interrupted Amy.

After reading Amy's text, she knew that she could talk to her the next day, but the truth was that she didn't want to wait. After what had happened at her birthday, she wanted to do everything to avoid that Amy might depart from her, and she knew that it wouldn't have been easy, now that she was dating Liam.

"No, you can stay Karma". Amy said and Karma smiled in response.

Amy began to pace back and forth across the room while Karma sat on the bed. "It's not a big deal, actually", Amy began. "I just wanted you to be one of the first people to know and I don't want you to find out that by someone else".

"Amy, just tell me", Karma reassured her.

"I met a girl".


	3. Chapter Two

**CHAPTER TWO.**

**Amy's POV**

They ended up in Amy's bed.

Amy wasn't sure if things were goingtoo fast. After all, she was aware that Reagan was older and had more experience and she also had never been in a real relationship. Well, more or less.

Amy instantly pulled away Karma's thought from her mind. She didn't want to think about her while she was kissing the one that apparently had detected to be her new girlfriend.

She and Reagan had dated three times in the last two weeks and this time Amy had invited Reagan to come in being at the same time excited and worried by knowing that her house was empty.

Reagan's hand slid under Amy's shirt and she shivered, feeling the hand position itself over her stomach. It felt good, but something wasn't right. So when Reagan went even further, Amy stiffen, regretting it instantly, as soon as she saw Reagan's confused look. Amy had hoped that she didn't notice her uncertainty, but Reagan did.

"Sorry," Reagan said, withdrawing imperceptibly away from her. "Maybe I'm going too fast. We can stop if you want".

Amy felt terribly guilty because she didn't want to stop. Her body definitely didn't want to stop, but her mind kept reminding her that feeling of something not quite perfect in the whole situation.

Amy smiled politely and Reagan took that as a yes. She sat up and waited for Amy to do the same.

Reagan saw Amy's embarrassment and she tried to reassure her. "Sometimes I forget that this is your first relationship".

The other girl felt very grateful to have met Reagan. Not only the girl was very hot and, according to Amy, for some obscure reason attracted to her, but she was also patient and understanding. Amy had been the one to stand back but it was now Reagan the one who was apologizing.

Reagan cleared his throat to regain Amy's attention, who was lost in her thoughts. "Earth to Amy? Shrimp girl, are you listening to me?".

Amy shook her head. "Excuse me, what?".

Reagan chuckled and patted Amy's arm. "I was just wondering if this is actually your first relationship".

Amy blushed instantly. The voice in her head scolded her categorically to not think about Karma because that wasn't a real relationship, even though Amy had hoped that it was, once.

"Nope. This is my first time", Amy stated, leaning forward to kiss Reagan.

Reagan chuckled once again and then looked at Amy seriously. "Now that we're not doing that anymore", she said referring to the make-out session, "I'd like to ask you something".

"Shoot", Amy said.

Reagan looked at her own hands, she didn't want to seemed over-oppressive kind of girlfriend. "So, we've been dating for a while and I was wondering if you are trying to hide this thing from your friends".

Amy thought about for a minute. She had already met a few people of Reagan's life, like a couple of her friends and her landlord, but it seemed to her too early to introduce a girlfriend to her mother, things between them were beginning to settle down just now.

"You do have friends, right?", Reagan joked.

Amy chuckled and nodded. So that was what Reagan meant, she wanted to meet Amy's friends. She wanted to meet Shane and his obsessive intention of knowing every single detail of the relationship between Amy and Reagan; she wanted to meet Lauren and her quite unbearable character; she wanted to meet Karma and... ok, that wasn't a good idea.

"I'm not trying to hide you from them", Amy reassured her. "They've just been busy lately. And I've just been busy lately, with you". Amy kissed softly Reagan but her plan to changed the conversation didn't worked.

"I'm sure we'll find the time to know each other", Reagan pointed, giving Amy a defiance look. "Unless you don't want me to know them".

Amy laughed as if Reagan had said something stupid. "Don't be silly, I can't wait to introduce you to them".

And now how can I get myself out of this mess?, Amy thought.

**Karma's POV**

The next day, Karma and Liam were kissing in front of her locker.

Karma couldn't imagine a better situation: she could finally be with the boy she loved and there were high hopes that that will not gonna ended up destroying her relationship with Amy. Karma had always thought that being with Liam would have ruin her friendship with Amy, however once again her friend had surprised her and gave her her blessing, for which Karma would have been eternally grateful to Amy.

Of course there were still the glares of hatred and disapproval by all Hester's students, but Karma was starting to not notice it anymore.

When Amy appeared Karma pulled back immediately from Liam, getting a look of disappointment from the boy. Sometimes it was hard for Liam to understand why Karma didn't want for them to be seen by Amy. For Karma, however, it was obvious. She knew that for Amy was still hard to see her with Liam and she didn't want to put a finger in the wound.

But maybe things would have changed now that Amy had met Reagan, or at least, that was what Karma hoped.

Liam snorted leaving Karma. "Alright, I'll leave you to your friend".

Karma looked at him worried as he walked away. They definitely needed to talk about that.

"Hi", Amy said, following Liam with her eyes. She looked at Karma, to make sure everything was alright, but she was smiling.

"Hi to you. So, if I remember correctly, someone had a date last night".

Amy smiled. "Yes, it went pretty well".

Karma took Amy's arm and they walked together towards their class. "When will I have the honor to meet this mysterious girl?".

Amy raised her eyebrows and sighed. "What?", Karma asked.

"Nothing, it's just that Reagan asked me the same thing last night".

"That's great", Karma began happily. "Let's organize something".

Amy seemed hesitant and a doubt arose in Karma. 'Wait. Did you at least tell her about me, right?".

"Of course I did", Amy stated. "She doesn't know every single detail of our friendship, but she knows who you are".

Karma wondered what Amy meant saying _every single detail_. Did it mean that she had told Reagan everything or just that they were best friends, not mentioning the whole faking-relationship thing? Did she say that they were _just _friends? Maybe Amy thought that telling Reagan about the deep connection between her and Karma could have made Reagan jealous.

For the first time, Karma wondered if her friendship with Amy could have been an obstacle in Amy's relationship with Reagan.


	4. Chapter Three

**CHAPTER THREE.**

**Karma's POV**

"Let me get this", Karma said, looking at Shane, who was in front of her. "the last week you hated me and now you wanna team up with me?".

Shane snorted. "I didn't hate you, I was upset with you. And since you told your secret at the drama club I can stand you more, but don't flattered yourself. Besides, I'm doing it for Amy".

That morning Shane had literally grabbed Karma while she was going to class, saying that he needed her help to fix Amy's problem. Karma didn't even know that that one was a problem, but, according to Shane, the fact that Amy hadn't introduced Reagan to them yet was a huge problem. And the cause of this problem was, according to Shane, obviously Karma.

"Amy is embarrassed from introduce you her new girlfriend so a group date is what we need".

"I don't think Amy will be ok with this kind of thing".

"Trust me", Shane said with a strange grin. "She will, she won't have any choice".

Karma thought about it for a while. Actually, it wasn't an absurd idea. Definitely a group date would have been less embarrassing than a dinner among her, Liam, Amy and Reagan. She once dreamed about going on a double date with Amy, but things had changed a lot since that time.

"Alright", she agreed at the end. "If the others are all in, I can't see why me and Liam shouldn't". Karma couldn't understand yet how Shane had made Lauren and Theo coming to the date, but that didn't really matter.

Shane became suddenly serious. "You don't have any problems about this relationship, isn't it?".

Karma snorted, why everyone kept thinking that she was supposed to be jealous? "Shane, I've already said that. I just want Amy to be happy".

"It's better this way. I think things between Amy and Reagan are getting serious, you would have the worst timing ever if I understood to have feelings for Amy right now".

"Trust me, I like Liam", Karma pointed out. "And I think it's too early to say that things are getting serious between them two, they only dated for two weeks, and it takes a long time to Amy to become attached to people".

Shane chuckled. "Lesbians moves fast, and they're viciously territorial."

"What do you mean?" Karma asked, frowning.

"This date has to be perfect", Shane clarified. "So you'd better behave and do not act like you and Amy are... ... well, Karma and Amy".

As far Karma didn't like the entire conversation, she knew what Shane meant. After all, it was for the ambiguously way she and Amy behaved that it all began. Sometimes even Liam seemed irritated by the relationship between Karma and Amy, even though she continued telling him that it was completely platonic, at least by her side.

"Chill out", Karma reassured Shane. "No one will take us for more than just friends, you have already made that mistake once".

"It wasn't all a mistake Karma, given how things turn out".

**Amy's POV**

Amy wondered how she could have thought that that was a good idea.

The evening had started badly with an awkward car ride to the restaurant. Whenever Amy and Reagan had tried to start a conversation, Lauren had rendered useless every attempt with her acid comments. Amy, who was beginning to know her stepsister, knew that her behavior was due to her concern about her first date with Theo, although she would have never admit it. Anyway, at halfway, they had all agreed that sit in silence was definitely the best.

At the restaurant an hectic Shane and an embarrassed Duke were waiting for them.

Somehow, Shane had to be a little concerned about his date too because he decided to focus all his attention on Reagan and Amy, filling them with embarrassing and way too personal questions.

_Isn't this thing supposed to make me feel comfortable?_, Amy thought, pinning mentally herself to never give more attention to any of Shane's ideas.

But if Amy had thought that the evening couldn't get any worse, she was wrong because after about ten minutes they made their entrance Karma and Liam.

Reagan looked surprised at the two newcomers. "Wow, you've invited a lot of people".

Shane winked at Reagan. "We take group's things very seriously".

Seeing Liam and Karma come hand in hand still gave Amy a strange feeling. By now she had given up the idea of her and Karma together plus now she was with Reagan, but maybe it was one of those things that she would have never been used to.

Liam and Karma greeted everyone and then Shane went to a quick round of introductions.

"She is the _friend_ I told you about", Amy clarified to Reagan, emphasizing the word _friend_.

The girl smiled and turned to Karma. "Nice to meet you, Carmen".

"Karma", Karma corrected her in an irritated voice.

Amy scowled at Karma and she whispered to Amy, preventing the others from hearing. "It's a rather unusual name, easy to remember".

"She made a little mistake, calm down", Amy begged Karma.

"Is everything alright, shrimp girl?", Reagan asked, noticing the silent conversation between Amy and Karma.

"How did you call her?", Karma frowned.

Shane jumped into the conversation. "You are so cute, you have been together for a short time and you already have sobriquets".

Karma chuckled sarcastically. "Cute? Amy hates nicknames".

"No, I don't", Amy reassured Reagan, giving Karma a death-look.

"Oh Gosh", Lauren said exasperated."this dinner couldn't be more awkward".

"What are you talking about?", Shane replied offended. "We're just a group of friends hanging out".

Lauren couldn't help but laughing. "Friends? It's a term quite simplistic to explain the mess within this group".

Amy felt that something really bad was going to happen. "No, Lauren. We're all good friends".

Reagan, and besides Theo, were quite confused. "I'm not following", she said.

Lauren felt compelled to be the one who explains the situation to Reagan, even though Amy was begging her to shut her mouth. "I don't blame you Reagan, I can't even follow these two. Before they are friends, then they are girlfriends but they are actually friends, then it turns out that they weren't faking it, at least...".

Shane literally leaned forward and covered Lauren's mouth with all his strength, but it was too late.

Amy saw the awareness appeared on Reagan's face as she turned toward her. As soon as Reagan met Amy's gaze, her face turned red with anger. "You two were a couple!?".

Amy didn't know what to say and Reagan kept staring at her, waiting for some explanation.

All the others stared in disbelief at Lauren. "Did you not tell her? What?", she asked almost apologetically. "I can't keep track of who knows what anymore".

**A/N: Hi guys! First of all, I'd like to thank anyone who has read, favorited, followed and reviewed my fic, I really appreciate that. I apologize if there's any grammatical mistake, English is not my mother tongue. So, as you can see this is based mostly on the next episode (that I can't wait to see, btw), but the date is not over yet, so another chapter will be updated before of Tuesday's episode. Hope you've enjoyed reading.**


	5. Chapter Four

**A/N: Hello guys! As promised, here's a new chapter. It's a little longer than usual, I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think about it.**

**CHAPTER FOUR.**

**Shane's POV**

The whole table was filled by complete silence. An awkward, heavy silence. Reagan and Amy kept staring each other in silence, until Reagan snorted and got up to leave, followed a few seconds later by Amy.

Shane ran a hand through his hair and then turned to Lauren. "Are you crazy? You ruined the entire evening in one line".

Lauren looked rather bothered. "I had no idea that she hadn't said it to Reagan, it is impossible to have a normal conversation with all these secrets", she complained.

Karma chuckled. "You are the one who complain about secrets?".

Lauren gave her a withering look. "Shut the fuck up".

Karma opened her mouth, irritated and incredulous. "Excuse me?".

Though it was hard to believe, Shane was in complete agreement with Lauren. "Don't play dumb", he scolded Karma. "This mess is also your fault. I gave you a simple indication, but obviously you weren't able to hold your own possessive personality of Amy".

"I'm not possessive!" Karma responded, while her face became red.

Shane was about to argue but Liam grabbed Karma's arm. "We need to talk", he said, before dragging her away from the table.

**Amy's POV**

Meanwhile, Amy had reached Reagan in the parking lot. _I didn't think she could run so fast_, Amy thought, breathless.

She grabbed Reagan's arm and turned the girl toward her. Amy looked at her with an upset and worried look. Something in Amy's eyes seemed to convince Reagan. The girl broke free from Amy's grasp and looked at her with a defiance's air, proud and confident. "What? Did you find just now the words to explain me?".

Amy sighed forlornly. "I screwed up. I should have told you but I didn't want you to be jealous, because really, there is no reason for you to be jealous".

"Amy, I still don't get it, why you couldn't just tell me that she was your ex?".

Amy looked for a way to explain the whole situation with a few words, without hiding the most important parts. "Shane has mistaken us for a lesbian couple, so we started to pretend to be that because that would have make us popular, yeah, I've already talked you about how it works at my school, but then I realized I was gay and in love with Karma, so I confessed her my feelings but she rejected me because in the meantime she fell in love with Liam, so we decided to stop faking and... and then you came along".

Amy looked at Reagan as she elaborated all that Amy had told her. Amy couldn't have blamed Reagan if she would have decided to not believe her, or leave her, or not forgive her, or whatever... Even to Amy, her own story seemed absurd. Instead, Reagan did something that Amy would never have expected: she started laughing.

Amy frowned, not understanding the reason for all that fun. "Sorry shrimp girl", Reagan tried to explain her, still chuckling. "I figured you were a complicated person, but this seems like the plot of a TV show".

Amy smiled shyly and then looked uncertain at Reagan. "Yeah, this is kind of my life. And I understand if you don't want to have anything to do with this whole mess".

Reagan seemed to think about it for a while and those few seconds seemed like an eternity to Amy. At the end, Reagan shrugged. "Your life seems pretty interesting, so I think I'll give you another chance".

Amy smiled widely and hugged awkwardly Reagan. The girl enjoyed the embrace for a while, then pulled back and looked seriously at Amy. "Just to be clear, I have no reason to be jealous of Carmen, right?".

Amy giggled, Reagan would have have to learn Karma's name, sooner or later. She looked into her eyes and decided that the best thing to do was to be completely honest, she was tired of all those secrets. "Karma is the first girl I fell in love for and she will always be my best friend. But I'm trying to move on, I really am. And you know, I kinda like you a lot".

Reagan smiled mischievously. "I kinda like you a lot too, shrimp girl". And then she leaned forward to kiss Amy.

**Karma's POV**

Karma let herself be dragged by Liam until they reached his car, then she broke free of his grasp because her arm was starting to hurt. "What is wrong with you?", she yelled at him, rubbing her wrist.

Liam frowned. 'What the hell is wrong with _you_?", Liam yelled back at her.

Karma could see that Liam was more frustrated than angry, but she couldn't understand why. He got into the car and after a few seconds she did the same, reluctantly.

Liam sighed and finally decided to speak. "Before you involve me in this thing and then you act like a fool".

Karma tried to hold back the anger within her. That conversation with Liam was not the most pleasant but she couldn't understand why she felt so angry, maybe is it something about what had happened at the dinner? "Liam I know you didn't want to come but this does not give you the right to call me a fool".

Liam pretended not to hear her. "What was the purpose of all this, Karma?".

"Get to know Reagan," Karma said promptly. "You know I don't want any obstacles in my friendship with Amy".

Liam sighed irritably. "Yeah, how could I forget that? Half of the things you do are related to your friendship with Amy".

Karma couldn't believe it. She and Liam fought for one reason only, always the same: her relationship with Amy. Thing that Karma found quite stupid because she had chosen Liam. To continue to reassure him that she loved him and that she didn't feel anything for Amy was starting to get boring. Why he couldn't just understand that?

"Here we go again. Amy is important to me, you can't really believe that I give up on our friendship without fighting".

"That's the point Karma, what happened tonight has nothing to do with friendship".

"And here we go again, again. Amy and I are just friends".

"You acted like you were her girlfriend before. You were clearly jealous of Reagan".

"That wasn't jealousy. I'm worried about Amy, she is naive and I bet Reagan will eventually break her heart. You know, I'm happy that she's moving on, but it isn't too early?".

Liam sighed frustrated. "Listen Karma, I don't know if tonight you were jealous of Amy because you're afraid that she will find someone and she will stop devoting her entire time to you or for some other reason, but one thing is clear: you just can't stand the thought that one day Amy might love someone as much as she loves you".

Liam's words hit Karma hard, making her freeze. The anger was slowly dissolving into her, giving space to the awareness of what she had done that night. How could she had behaved so rude to Reagan? She hadn't even given her a chance. And Amy deserved that Reagan had that chance. Karma understood why Amy had hidden their relationship to Reagan. _How can Reagan believe that there is nothing between me and Amy if I behave like a overprotective girlfriend with Amy?_, Karma wondered herself.

"I'm taking you home", Liam said, breaking the silence.

Karma shook her head. "No, I will ask a car ride to Shane. You can go, I have to apologize to the others".

There was no need to specify that Karma had to apologize especially to Amy. Karma knew that Liam had realized that without her saying it aloud, Karma could see it in his eyes: once again he was disappointed that she felt the need to go to Amy, rather than stay with him.

**Amy's POV**

Amy was lying on her bed, almost asleep when she heard a noise coming from the window. Something was beating against the glass. She curled in herself, immobilized by fear. Then, with all the courage she had in herself, she grabbed the baseball bat under her bed and walked to the window.

Once open it, she found herself in front of a pair of hazel eyes who were staring at her."Please don't hit me, I come in peace", Karma begged, looking at the baseball bat.

Amy lowered her weapon and stepped back to let Karma in the room. "You know we have a door, right?".

"I didn't want to wake anyone up by knocking", Karma explained. "And I wasn't sure you would have allowed me to come in".

_So you've decided to not give me a choice, and come through the window. It's so typical of you, Karma_, Amy thought. "How did you get to the window?", Amy asked.

Karma shrugged. "I used the ladder you keep in the back of the house and then I clung to the roof". Amy laughed to herself because Karma had said it as if it were the most obvious thing in this world.

"We need to talk", Karma stated.

"Well, since you're here", Amy responded, pointing to the bed, where they both sat down.

Karma immediately began to speak. "I'm sorry Amy, I've been acting like crap".

Amy raised her eyebrows. "At least you admitted it. Now, can you tell me what the hell is happened to you? You scared the hell out of Reagan, and also out of me".

Karma sighed. "I don't know what came over me. I know it sucks as explanation, but I think I was a little jealous of the fact that you have found someone else".

Amy frowned. "But Karma, you were the one who wanted me to moving on".

"I know and believe me, I didn't think it would bother me so much to see you with someone else. I know it's stupid but sometimes it's like I would like to have you all to myself, it's selfish, I know".

"I wouldn't call it _selfish_", Amy played down. "It's like what I feel when I see you with Liam. I guess we'll have to get used to divide us with other people".

"But we will remain forever... _us_?", Karma asked, a hint of concern hidden in her eyes.

"Yeah, no matter what", Amy reassured her.

Karma smiled softly and hugged Amy. She hid in Karma's auburn hair, trying to relax her own body.

A part of her wanted to be angry with Karma for the way she had behaved that night, but maybe the fact that Reagan had given her another chance had made Amy more understanding too. But that wasn't enough to calm Amy down. She felt that it wasn't yet the time to talk about it to Karma but she knew that if things would have continued like this, she and Karma would have to talk about it eventually.

Amy was jealous to see Liam and Karma together because she still had feelings for Karma, even though she was trying to moving on. But if even Karma was jealous to see her and Reagan together, what did it mean?


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE.**

**Reagan's POV**

Reagan stood idly lying on Amy's bed, curled up next to the girl. She gave a quick glance at Amy, then stopping on girl's face, who was way too busy watching a documentary on Netflix to even notice Reagan's presence.

_This girl is really weird_, Reagan thought still looking at Amy with a smile. During the last weeks, Reagan had learned that what had been mentioned by Amy as a simple passion was actually a real obsession. Amy really loved documentaries, and not just the funny ones about food or animals that you find yourself watching when there's nothing on the TV. It seemed that nothing would attract Amy's attention if it didn't contain at least twenty words that Reagan had never heard before and if it didn't talk about some controversial topic. Amy was definitely the older fifteen Reagan had ever known.

"You're staring", Amy said, without taking her eyes off the screen.

Reagan chuckled. "I'm looking at something far more interesting than the documentary".

"I doubt that my face is interesting. Wait", Amy finally pulled her eyes off the screen and put them on Reagan. "Are you bored?".

That was a quite rhetoric question Reagan, since her idea of fun included a high level of music or, in the presence of a bed as in this case, less clothes. "No", she replied sarcastically. "Who wouldn't find interesting the...".

Amy waited for Reagan to finish the sentence, then she realized. "You don't even know what the documentary is about and we are watching it for almost an hour!".

Reagan smiled apologetically and Amy sighed with a smile. "It's about the healthcare system in America", Amy explained patiently.

"Oh, if I had known the it was about that, I would have definitely paid more attention", Reagan joked.

Amy nudged Reagan amused and then she became serious. "If we do things you don't like, you just have to say that".

Reagan noticed that Amy had that look again. The one she had each time she and Reagan did something new and Amy was afraid to make mistakes, to look too small, too inexperienced or too anything else for Reagan. Part of Reagan found Amy's insecurity incredibly sweet, but she didn't want Amy to feel insecure because of her. "We agreed to get to know us better, remember? So, sometimes we can do what I like and sometimes what you like".

Amy grinned and came dangerously close to the Reagan's face. "How about doing something we both like?".

Reagan raised an eyebrow and fixed her eyes on Amy's lips. "Sounds good".

Reagan felt the sudden urge to kiss Amy, so she leaned forward and pressed her lips Amy's. She immediately responded at the kiss, bringing her hands on Reagan's hips e pulling her even closer. As soon as the kiss became more intense Reagan jumped on Amy, straddling her while she kept on kissing her. Reagan felt Amy's cold hands scroll down her back under her shirt and she shivered, smiling into the kiss. Although Amy was younger and inexpert, she seemed to have an innate ability for making Reagan lose the control.

They both stopped, stuck in their unequivocal position and unable to move a muscle, when they heard the door open.

Reagan heard Amy beneath her whispering with closed lips and shut eyes. "Please, not my mom, not my mum".

But when Reagan turned to see who had entered, she would have definitely rather preferred seeing Amy's mom.

**Amy's POV**

Karma was motionless in front of them, her face red and her eyes wide. Her mouth formed a small O as soon as she realized the scene in front of her.

Amy moved Reagan from above herself and sat down, adjusting her wrinkled clothes. She felt Reagan sighed loudly, clearly she wasn't satisfied with being stopped. Amy could feel Reagan's irritation even without looking at her, since her eyes were fixed on Karma.

After what seemed like an eternity, the auburn hair's girl spoke. "I'm so sorry, I should have knocked".

"Definitely", Reagan replied, annoyed. Amy glimpsed a small vein swelling imperceptibly on Karma's neck and for a second she feared that Karma couldn't hold back and began arguing with Reagan. But instead Karma remained calm, with an effort probably obvious just for Amy's eyes. "So is her wont go into your room without warning?", Reagan whispered to Amy.

If she had to be honest, Amy would have to answer that yes, Karma didn't used to knock or announce herself before entering her room because in ten years that had never been needed. But now things had changed a bit and even Amy could see her close relationship with Karma as a potential obstacle to her privacy. Anyway, she just gave Reagan a look, without making her completely understand if it was a negative or positive response.

The silence grew cumbersome in the room, so Reagan took the initiative to speak. "You came for some particular reason or you just happened to be here?".

Karma shook her head and took a deep breath. "Actually, I was looking for you", she said to Reagan. "I came to ask Amy where I could find you, but it seemed no longer necessary".

Reagan raised an eyebrow curiously. "Apparently it's not".

Amy moved her head quickly before to Karma and then to Reagan. "I don't think it's a good idea", she let out without thinking.

"What are you talking about, shrimp girl?" Reagan said, feigning innocence and gathering her things. "I wanted to learn more about your friends, didn't I? This seems like a good opportunity to do that," she then turned to Karma. "How did you come here?".

"Walking", Karma answered frowning.

Reagan smiled and kissed Amy on the forehead. "Great, I can drive you home then".

Karma nodded confused and they both left the room before Amy could find the words to stop them. The last thing she saw was Reagan giving her an amused look before closing the door behind her.

Amy found herself alone in her room, sitting on her bed in complete silence. She couldn't say if she was more worried that Karma and Reagan would have been in the same car or that they would have talked to each other.


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX.**

**Karma's POV**

That was definitely one of the most embarrassing situation Karma had ever found herself into.

Once out of Amy's house, Karma had followed Reagan to her truck (which was chock full of stickers praising women's power or something like that) and she had climbed into the passenger seat without saying a word. Just before leaving, she gave one last look at Amy's window, hoping to see her. She wasn't there. And Karma realized for the first time that the decision she had just taken could potentially be very stupid, but she shook her head to stave off the thought. _Calm down you have no reason to be afraid of Reagan_, she thought, _at least no apparent reason._

The other girl must had understood Karma's mood, and she was probably amused by the thing, since she kept gave Karma some kind of psychopathic looks, every once in awhile.

Karma felt the need to take control of the situation. "So ..." she began.

Reagan struggled to hold back a giggle, irritating Karma a lot. Though, Karma managed to stay calm. "You and Amy...things are getting serious between you two". It wasn't a question but a statement, Karma didn't quite know how to start the conversation.

Reagan kept her eyes on the road in front of her. "Yeah, we are considering strap- on but you know...".

Karma widened her eyes and looked at Reagan, feeling her own face get a deeper shade of red. When she saw the smile on Reagan's face she understood that she was joking. Actually she was make fun of her. She coughed. "Very funny", she said, with no enthusiasm in her voice.

"If you want to take it as a joke", Reagan followed.

Karma raised his eyebrows. "I doubt Amy like that _stuff_".

"There are some _stuff_ Amy likes that you don't know about, Carmen".

Karma felt the fury growing inside of her. _Who the fuck she thinks she is? _Karma thought, _I mean, she may be recently more intimate with Amy than me, but I'm still the one who knows her for ten years. And what the fuck is difficult with my name?_

Karma took a long, deep breath. "Listen Reagan, I think we started off on the wrong foot".

"No, you listen Karma", _well, at least she got my name right this time_, Karma considered. "I'll go straight to the point, I don't like you that much. I'm pretty good at understand people and you seem to me the type who constantly needs to control things and people, and you don't seem to know the word boundary", Reagan said in one breath, without allowing Karma to stop her. "But I'm totally fine with that, 'cause I like Amy. Somehow you seem to be included in the package but I can accept it for Amy. On one condition".

Karma didn't know what to say. It was the first time someone offended her in a so rapidly and directly way, managing to make her so angry in a quite short time. But she was speechless. "What condition?", she managed to say at the end.

Reagan breathed in, as if she needed to calm down, although she seemed perfectly controlled to Karma. "Look, we don't need to be friends. Really, if this will happen, I won't oppose, but I find it very unlikely. So, for now, I'll stay out of your way if you stay out of mine".

Karma was about to reply when she realized that Reagan had parked in front of her house. She had no idea how Reagan had reached her house without directions, probably Amy had already told her where Karma lived. But that didn't matter at the moment. Karma took a deep breathe, the umpteenth one. "Guess we have a deal".

"You can say that. See you soon, Carmen".

Karma got out of the truck and looked at Reagan while she started the engine. In ten second she was already gone. Karma stayed in front of her house, unable to move a muscle.

Karma was used to play with her rules, mostly because Amy had always let her do that. For the first time, she would had to deal with someone who won't let her win so easily.

**A/N: **Hi everyone. I know it's been awhile since I last update and I'm aware that this chapter is shorter that usual but I kinda have a little time and I want to update a new chapter so... whatever, enjoy it and please tell what you think about it.


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**A/N: **Hi everyone, sorry for the wait. First, I want to thank anyone who has read, favorited, followed and reviewed this fic, I'm so sorry about the grammar mistakes, I'm trying to improve myself. At this point, in this chapter, there's a time gap since the last chapter, because many things have happened on the show and I want them to be part of this story (don't worry, I'll try to be more clear in the chapter). Enjoy the reading and let me know what you think!

**Amy's POV**

Those two had been the most eventful and at the same time strangest weeks Amy had ever experienced in her whole life.

Amy had tried several times and unsuccessfully to find out what Reagan and Karma had said to each other that day, but every time Amy tried to find out something, they both avoided the subject. What was certain was that conversation between Reagan and Karma, that Amy had feared from the beginning, had given a lot of unpredictable consequences both on the part of Karma and on the part of Reagan.

Since that day, Karma had behaved strangely. Amy knew her enough to understand that she wasn't angry, it was more like she was trying to give Amy her spaces (spaces that Amy hadn't asked to be so obvious), and at the same time she was trying to take time. Needless to say, Karma denied everything and kept saying that everything was fine. But Amy knew that something was brewing, and she was also quite sure it was something to do with Reagan, because when she asked her about it, tired of Karma's elusive answers, her girlfriend had made a satisfied smirk and had then avoided the question.

Her relationship with the black hair girl had progressed very quickly from that day. Shane had warned her that relationships between lesbians went fast, bu that didn't prevented Amy to feel totally shocked when one evening, after a silly pageant Amy participated only to annoy her mother, she had found herself ready for the big step. The fact that Amy felt anxious and shocked hadn't prevented her first time with Reagan to be absolutely perfect. Reagan was the first one to make Amy feel loved and, the most important thing, she was the one to make Amy believe that she was loving someone back in the _right_ way.

All in all, things were going pretty well. And then the worst happened.

Karma found out that Amy and Liam had slept together. That was the beginning of an emotional roller coaster that had led to Liam's fake killing during one of Hester's social experiments, to Amy and Karma's family's arrest and to Amy's final open-heart speech, that had convinced Karma to give her a second chance.

It was probably the most difficult period in Amy's whole life, comparable only to when her father had left her, but at least now it was all over. And there were no more secrets, more or less.

Amy looked at Reagan's face, illuminated by the reflections of the bonfire they had just turned on together. She couldn't help but feel incredibly lucky to have found someone like Reagan. What was the possibility that Amy was able to fall in love with two people so hard and yet so quickly? There were people who didn't feel that way even once in their life. She knew Reagan deserved everything from her and she knew she deserved to know the truth. Although that would have pulled her away from Amy.

"There's something I need to tell you", Amy breathed out, so softly that she was afraid the fire's clatter had covered her voice.

Reagan looked at her, eyes wide. "Are you breaking up with me?".

"No!", Amy giggled, forgetting for a second about the possibility that it was Reagan to want to break up with her, once she had known the truth. "Why would I ever do something like that?".

Reagan shrugged, clearly relieved. "Fortunately, you don't want to do that. I wouldn't have been able to enjoy camping anymore in my life".

"You don't need to be be afraid that I'll break up with you every time I open my mouth, that's not going to happen, at least for me".

Reagan smiled, leaned forward and pecked Amy quickly. "For me either. But seriously, shrimp girl, you make me worry if we are laughing and joking and suddenly you become serious".

"Because the thing that I have to say it's serious, I mean, it could be serious".

"Tell me".

Amy took a deep breath. "You know my first time was with you", Reagan nodded. "Well, it was just my first time... with a girl".

Reagan frowned. "I thought you'd never had a boyfriend".

"I don't", Amy stated quickly. "But before we met, it happened with a guy once. It didn't mean anything, actually it has been just an huge mistake. And before you could say something, you need to know that I'm into you and just you and I'm not gonna change my mind about you".

Reagan sighed. "So you were afraid to tell me because one time I freaked out about being just a phase to you". It wasn't a question.

"I'm an idiot", Amy complained.

Reagan took Amy' face with her hands. "You're not. I'm an idiot for making you uncomfortable by telling me the truth".

"So you're not angry?", Amy asked and Reagan shock her head.

"And you don't wanna break up with me?", Amy asked and Reagan shock her head again.

Amy smiled widely and hugged her. "Best girlfriend ever". But when she drew back, Reagan signed.

Amy frowned. "What's wrong?".

"Well, you've been so honest with me and now I feel guilty for not being completely honest with you".

"There's something you wanna tell me?".

"Remember when you asked me if Karma being strange might have something to do with what we had said to each other?".

Amy nodded, letting Reagan continue. "And remember when I've said that I didn't know what you were talking about?".

Amy nodded once again. "That might be not utterly true".

Amy raised an eyebrow. "Reagan?".

Reagan bit her bottom lip, as if she was searching for the right words. "I think it's not totally incorrect to say that I might have threatened her".

Amy's eyes widened. "I swear it's not as bad as it sounds", Reagan added, an apologetic smile on her face.


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**A/N: **Hi guys, this is a little longer than usual, hope you like it.

**Reagan's POV**

"Where are you going?", she asked, looking Amy gather her things.

Amy shrugged, not looking Reagan in the eyes. "It's late, I should have been home by now, my mum's gonna be mad or something".

A rush of anger went through Reagan's body, because she knew that _mom_ stood for _Karma_. She stood up suddenly and grabbed Amy's arms, forcing her to face her. "So, it's like that? I confess you something, and your first thought is _Karma_?".

"If what you confess me is that you've threatened my best friend, it's obvious that she's my first thought".

"Have you at least wonder why I've done that? Why did I felt the need to pull Karma away from you?".

Amy's face had become suddenly red. "There is nothing between me and Karma, your jealousy is senseless!", Amy shouted.

Reagan closed her eyes for a moment. She wanted to believe Amy's words with her whole being, but she wasn't just able to do that. Since she and Amy got together, nothing had ever happened between Amy and Karma, her girlfriend had never given her a single reason to be jealous or to doubt her, and yet...

"I know things are complicated", Amy continued, seeing Reagan lost in her thoughts. "But, why you can't just trust me?".

"Amy, I hadn't felt an ounce of jealousy when you told me about that random boy, 'cause I know he didn't mean anything to you, but when it comes to Karma, I don't know what takes me...".

Amy bit her lip. "About that, he wasn't a _random_ boy. He was... Liam".

Reagan's eyes widened then she narrowed them, looking at Amy accusingly. "Liam? Karma's boyfriend?".

Amy nodded shyly. And Reagan could no longer control herself. "I can't believe that, Amy. Although your first time wasn't with Karma, she has still something to do with it".

"I was drunk, Karma had just rejected me and I wanted to make her suffer. I told you it was a mistake".

Reagan knew that Amy was trying to fix things, but it was like every word did nothing but make things worse. "You've decided to lose your virginity because of Karma".

"My real first time was with you", Amy protested, on the verge of tears.

But Reagan didn't hear her words, her mind was full of anger. "I'm not surprised at all. Everything you do, you do it because of Karma".

"That's not true".

"Isn't it? Didn't you hang out with me at the beginning just to get over Karma?".

Amy looked down, staring at her own feet. "Yeah, I did. But I kept doing that because I lov...".

Reagan waited for Amy to ended the word, but she didn't. Yet those three words were now floating between them and it wasn't possible to delete them. Reagan wondered whether Amy couldn't tell her that because she didn't really believe that or just because the timing was wrong.

Reagan would have liked more than anything else to answer that she loved Amy back, she would have liked to hug her, kiss her and pretend that none of this ever happened. But when she opened her mouth, other words came out. "Do you love me more than you love Karma?".

Amy was shocked. Reagan could read in her face that she didn't know how to answer. Or maybe that she didn't want to answer. Amy's eyes were now filled with tears and her lips trembled searching for the right words to say. Seeing her like that, so fragile and insecure, Reagan felt her own heart melt. She knew her questions made Amy feel that way and she hated herself for that. But she couldn't let herself go, she couldn't give up now that she was about to get the answers to the questions that had haunted her since that fateful group hang.

"You can't ask me that", Amy finally managed to say, but it wasn't the answer that Reagan had wished for.

"Why?", Reagan asked, feeling a tear run down her cheek. "If we don't face this thing now, it will come out with every single fight. It will be the ruin of all that it might be between us".

Reagan felt her heart break with every passing second. Whit every passing second in which Amy kept staying in silence and avoiding eye contact. Reagan finally sighed, sure of not being able anymore to withstand that silence. "Fine, go. Go to Karma but do not come back if you don't have make up your mind".

"Reagan, wait", Amy whimpered, trying to grasp Reagan's hands.

"No", she said firmly. "I'm not breaking up with you but I deserve an answer. And to give me that answer you need time to think".

**Karma's POV**

Karma awoke with a start on Liam's chest. He was peacefully sleeping with the hint of a smile on his lips and it seemed he didn't notice Karma's awakening.

She carefully moved away from him and picked her clothes from the art study's floor. God knows the luck they had had since no one had entered and had caught them in the act, even though they were at school. As she dressed, she realized her labored breathing, which reminded her the reason she felt that strange feeling in her stomach. The _dream_.

Karma closed her eyes, feeling immediately frightened, guilty, angry and, above all, confused by the images that were now swirled in her head. Reagan and Amy, then she and Amy and then Liam and Amy.

Fuck, it was all so wrong and incomprehensible.

The worst thing was that a part of Karma didn't want to understand what had happened or what it might have meant. Something in her mind kept shouting that the dream was something so wrong, so forbidden, something that she should have forget forever. But, though she was trying not to think about it, her rational side continued to give a name to what she had felt during the dream.

The most obvious part was the one with Liam and Amy. _It's hard, but you need to trust them_, she told herself, trying to sound convincing. She believed Amy. It was tiring and her heart broke just at the thought, but she knew that it had been just a mistake, just a one-time thing. But even as she repeated those words in her head, she couldn't believe them. What if she were wrong? Maybe her subconscious was smarter than her and it realized that Amy and Liam were plotting behind her back... maybe it was something clear but it was so painful that she refused to open her eyes and see it. _No_, she said so firmly that for a moment she feared to wake Liam up. It couldn't be like that. She could not trust Liam but she trusted Amy. She had to, if she wanted to fix their friendship.

The other part of the dream was the one she was more afraid to analyze. Why she had dreamed of being in Reagan's place? Why she had dreamed of her and Amy in _that_ situation?

She took a deep breath and let the _I'm-a-straight-girl_ voice in her head talk. That dream didn't mean anything. It didn't mean that she had feelings for Amy. Sure, she was jealous that Amy had a girlfriend but just because before Karma was the center of Amy's universe and now she had to share her with someone else, but it was a completely platonic jealousy. She had probably dreamed of being Reagan because she didn't like that girl at all, she knew that she wasn't right for Amy, Karma knew that Amy deserved someone who loved her and, let's be clear, there was no one who loves Amy more than Karma did. Always in a platonic way, of course.

Once again, as she repeated those words in her head, Karma felt them fake and unconvincing.

Karma slunk out of the room on her tiptoe and then walked toward her house. On her way, she tried everything to remove the memory of the dream from her mind but those images kept coming back inside her, confusing her even more. I have to stop, she told herself, _I have to stop not trust Liam and Amy and above all I have to stop imagining my best friend in that__way._

When she reached her room, she shut the door and leaned against it, closing her eyes. A cough made her open her eyes. Amy, sitting on the tip of Karma's bed, was looking at her with worried eyes. "We need to talk", the blonde said.

Karma wasn't very confident about her current ability to deal with a discussion with Amy, not until she couldn't get out of her mind a certain image of her and Amy.

Seeing that Karma didn't react, Amy frowned. "Karma, is everything all right? You look a little... flustered".


	10. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

**A / N: Hi guys. I'm sorry for the long wait, I have been very busy recently. I want to apologize for this chapter because I'm not completely satisfied about it, but I wanted to upload it to see your feedback. I hope you like it and please, leave me a comment.**

**Karma's POV**

"What?", Karma said, forcing a smile.

Amy shrugged. "You act a little weird. You were with...", Amy stopped, her eyes widening as if she had just realized something and then looked down.

"You can say his name, Amy", Karma snorted, but she couldn't help feeling something weird in her stomach at the simply thought of the reason for the discomfort that was between them. "And yes, I was with Liam".

Amy nodded shyly. Karma suddenly wondered how could she have know it. Something in Karma's face, maybe... Then she remembered that the two of them had known each other all along and that they could recognize the slightest detail of each other. And then she also remembered that at that time Amy should have been camping with Reagan. Karma noticed Amy's mussed hair. Oh. So, a while ago she was with Liam just like a while ago Amy was with Reagan. Karma felt uncomfortable.

"I'm glad you guys are fine", she said, looking anyplace in the room but Karma.

Karma couldn't help herself. "Why?", she asked, knowing that it wasn't the right question. A part of her wanted to simply avoid talking about anything.

Amy shrugged. "I don't know. I just want things return to how they were before".

Karma wondered if it would ever be possible, after all that had happened. And then she wondered what Amy meant by _before_. Before Amy and Liam had sex? Before she and Amy pretended to be lesbians? Before Amy discovered to be in love with Karma? When had everything started? When what seemed an amazing and perfect friendship had become a roller coaster of pain? Maybe there never had been a real beginning. Maybe it would have never been enough to change just a single detail to have a different ending. After all, it was Amy to say she had been in love with Karma from the first day they had met.

"Reagan and I had a fight", Amy said suddenly, shaking Karma from her own thoughts. The auburn hair's girl realized she didn't know how long she had been silent.

Karma took a deep breath, walked over the bed and sat down next to Amy. "I'm sorry. What happened?".

"I told her everything. About me and Liam".

A soon as she finished speaking, Amy looked worried at Karma. But the girl's face was blank, expressionless. "She didn't take it well", Amy added.

"Is she angry that you have had sex with a boy?", Karma asked.

"No, it's not about that". Karma was about to ask what was then the reason for their fight, but Amy spoke before she could open her mouth. "And she told me about your... conversation".

A bitter smile appeared on Karma's face. Recalling that conversation, it seemed to be past decades. "It's fine. Maybe I need to be put in my place", Karma said with a shrug.

Amy frowned and Karma knew immediately that she had been an idiot. Admit to be possessive and to needed someone to put her in her place? Not a very typical Karma's behavior. Believe that Amy wouldn't have realized that, it was stupid. "No, Karma. Reagan has no reason to be jealous of us".

Karma chuckled, but her laugh was without feeling. "Amy, a few hours ago you told me that you've been in love with me from the first day that we met". Karma hated herself for saying that the instant she did it, but she was angry and confused. She felt angry because Amy and Liam had slept together and nothing and no one could have erased that fact. She felt angry because she had been the one to start this stupid thing, she had been the initial cause of everything. She felt confused because she didn't know what to do, she just wanted to be alone, away from everyone. She felt confused because for the first time in her life, to clear her mind, she needed Amy to be afar from her, instead that by her side. "Our friendship is dysfunctional. For my relationship as much for yours".

Amy suddenly got up from the bed and Karma heard her suppress a sob. "I'm an idiot. For a moment I thought everything was alright but of course it's not. It takes time to fix things like these, right? Right".

Karma saw Amy's lip trembling almost imperceptibly. Suddenly the thought of being able to pull Amy away from her seemed terrible and that fear outweighed her anger and her confusion.

She got up from bed and reached Amy, grasping her hands. "I don't know if I have forgiven Amy, but I know that I want to and I'm trying to. I don't want what happened to be the end of our friendship".

"But?", Amy asked, sensing that there was a _but_.

"But I'm wondering if what we are is right".

Amy frowned and, although she hadn't moved an inch, Karma felt her move away. "What are you talking about?".

"I don't wanna lose you, Amy".

"Me neither. Karma, I don't understand".

Karma sighed. How could Amy understand her if Karma couldn't understand herself at that time. "Being your best friend is the thing that makes me happier, but it's also makes me sad and confused".

When she had entered her room before and saw Amy sitting on her bed, Karma hadn't imagined things would have gone that way. When the words came out of her mouth, they surprised even Karma. "I wonder if maybe we were wrong from the beginning".

"Wrong about what?", Amy asked.

"About us. Are we really just friends?".


	11. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

**Amy's POV**

Amy remembered the first time she had realized she was in love with Karma.

It wasn't at their first kiss during the assembly, because, although she obviously had felt something, at that time she wasn't aware of her feelings yet. A small corner of her mind had started thinking that maybe, since kissing a girl was so nice, maybe she was a lesbian. That's it.

She had understood she was really in love with Karma (and thus really fucked up) after her miserable attempt to date Jasmine. It was then that she realized that she didn't want to meet another guy or another girl and even Shane had understood that, defining her Karma-sexual.

That had been the exact moment when Amy had started to think that she and Karma could be more than friends. It was a wonderful hope that Amy had clung to for a long time, supported by Shane, but it had always been just a vain hope. Because, despite their relationship was incredibly deep, sometimes (most of the time) apparently not entirely platonic and probably not included in the standard canons of friendship, Karma wasn't attracted to girls. She wasn't and that was a fact that no one, not even Amy, could change.

"I thought you wanted me to continue to be part of your life", Amy said, recalling the time when Karma had stopped her before she threw in the jail's toilet her best friends pendant.

"I do", Karma said hurriedly.

"Then we are friends, Karma. It's the only way we work together", Amy couldn't help but smile sarcastically. "As far as I remember you like boys".

Amy saw Karma taking a deep breath and avoiding her gaze. Karma's face turned suddenly red and Amy knew she had hit a nerve, even though she didn't quite understand why. "Has something happened with Liam?", she asked.

Karma nodded shyly. "Amy, I need to tell you something. I don't want to and I think telling you it's not the right thing to do but I need to".

Amy could read the difficulties in the other girl's face. "Karma, you can tell me anything", she tried to reassure her.

It seemed to work. Karma smiled briefly and sat back on Amy's bed, followed by her shortly after. "After we've been released, I went to Liam and we had sex", Karma begun and Amy nodded in silence. "I don't think I've forgiven him. I'm still angry and we didn't talk at all... but after what you said in the jail, I felt confused. The idea of being so close of losing you forever, it has dazed me".

"So you had sex with Liam to clear up your mind?", Amy asked playfully because she couldn't believe she had said something like that out loud.

"Sort of", Karma said, sounding completely serious instead. "But then something strange happened".

Amy wasn't entirely sure she wanted to hear what strange had happened after sex with Liam Booker, but Karma continued before she could protest. "I had a dream".

"A nightmare?", Amy asked, still not following.

Karma looked her in the eye with a gaze that Amy couldn't decipher. "It was a strange dream. I dreamed about various things and I think most of them mean that my subconscious still doesn't trust you and Liam but there's another thing that bothers me about the dream".

"What?".

"You were in the dream. And you were with me".

Amy shrugged. "So? It's not the first time. Karma, I dreamed of you a lot of times".

"No Amy, you don't understand. It was a special kind of dream".

Awareness struck Amy like a punch in the stomach. So it was about _that_ kind of dreams. Actually, Amy had dreamed of Karma that way several times, but that wasn't the point.

Amy giggled, trying to not look embarrassed, but she could feel her own face burn. "It's not big deal, dream are not easy to interpret. Freud has made his career about this".

Karma seemed a little irritated. "Yes, but you will agree with me saying that this is not a normal thing".

Amy frowned and then shrugged, again. "A lot of things happened, maybe you're just confused".

Amy hated herself for saying such a thing. Because at the wedding's night, what hurt Amy the most hadn't been the rejection, because part of her knew that she couldn't blame Karma for not feeling that way. What hurt Amy the most had been Karma saying that it wasn't a big deal, that Amy was confused. What hurt Amy the most was Karma not understanding her. And now Amy was doing the same.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to like Reagan", Karma suddenly said. Amy rolled her eyes to hear the confidence in Karma's voice. Amy knew that Karma and Reagan hadn't exactly a good relationship and she was the first one to doubt that things could change, but it seemed that Karma had already given in to the fact, while Amy was at least trying to like Liam.

"Karma, we've already talked about this. If we want things to work between us you have to take a step back just like I did leaving you being with Liam".

"What if I don't want to take a step back?".

Amy tried to restrain himself, but in the end the anger she felt inside exploded. "You don't want me that way! We can stand here and argue about whether to be or not to be friends but we can't be together".

"My sexual orientation is the only reason why we're not together?".

"Don't you think it's a good reason?".

"I have no idea, Amy! What if after all that has happened I began to feel something for you?".

Amy felt her face turn red. "Get out!".

Karma's eyes widened. "You can't kick me out like that, we are in the middle of a discussion".

"It's my room, I can do whatever I want".

Amy face the window, turning her back on Karma, and the only sound she heard was the door being slammed. She waited a few seconds to make sure Karma doesn't come back, then she rushed on the bed and threw the pillows all over the room angrily. Once the moment of anger had passed, she put her hands to her face and she surprised herself crying.

Everything had gone the wrong way. Sure, at first the only reason she and Karma hadn't got together was Karma's sexual orientation. But now there was so much more, now there was Reagan and Amy couldn't let Karma's doubts destroy her relationship. Assuming that this was what it was about. Assuming that now Karma wanted to be with Amy. But Amy couldn't know that, it seemed to her like she didn't understand a fucking thing about what Karma had said.

Yet Amy couldn't trust herself.

She had always been bad in making decisions, especially when she was in the middle of a emotional hurricane, especially when it came to Karma.

What if a part of her was ready to take the risk, ready to consider the idea of leaving Reagan for Karma? What if that wonderful but vain hope that Amy had clung to for a long time, suddenly was no longer so vain?


	12. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**Reagan's POV**

Reagan knew in her heart that it was all wrong. She knew she had feelings for Amy, strong feelings, and she was pretty sure that Amy reciprocate them. But she knew it was wrong to force her to choose now. It was wrong because maybe their relationship wasn't solid enough yet. Sure, things between them were going full sail ahead, but how could Reagan compete with a ten years' friendship? A part of her knew she had done the right thing, talking openly with Amy and telling her that she needed time to think. But another part (which now seemed to have taken over), was scared to death by the possibility of losing Amy.

Reagan firmly drove out that irrational thinking. Karma wasn't gay. She was into guys, so there was no threat, right? _Bullshit_, Reagan thought. It didn't even matter that Karma could reciprocate Amy's feelings or not. The real problem was that those feelings existed, they had been right before Reagan's eyes since that damn dinner where she had met Karma and though she had tried to ignore them, making herself believe that Amy and Karma were only friends, now she could no longer do so.

For a moment Reagan considered the idea of continuing to ignore them. After all, if she had committed, she could have done it. Karma would have always been a part of Amy life – _take a Raudenfeld and get an Ashcroft free_ - and Reagan could accept it, as long as their relationship remained platonic. And it was destined to remain like that, since Karma wasn't gay. Amy would have stayed with Reagan and she would have been ok with having only a part of Amy's heart. After all, what was the alternative? Losing Amy because she couldn't stand the thought that she might love Karma as well?

Reagan grabbed her phone and dialed Amy's number but stopped herself a moment before calling her. What was she doing? She couldn't let the fear take control of her. Though it was scary, it had been the right choice. Reagan knew herself too well to know that she couldn't stand the thought of sharing Amy with someone else. It would have been something that would have corroded their relationship up to destroy it completely. Reagan had to leave Amy the time and the opportunity to fix things now, when there was still a hope that between the two of them it might work.

The thought of being able to have Amy all to herself was the only thing that kept her from fuck everything up.

**Amy's POV**

Someone might consider the the whole situation at least comic.

Yet Amy wasn't really in the mood to joke right now.

Was it possible to want something so much and when you finally get it, you realized that you don't want it anymore? Or, at least, you're quite sure you don't want it anymore.

If Karma had reciprocated Amy's feelings few weeks earlier, everything would have been incredibly easier. How was it possible that, now, that same damn thing could mess everything up if up to a short time before it would have been the easiest solution? Yeah, right. Everything had changed. Up to a short time before there was no Reagan, there was no justified fear of suffering once again because the last time you trusted and you tried to handed your best friend your heart she chopped it up like a spicy tuna roll.

How could Amy trust again? I mean, it wasn't the first time Karma refused to be honest with herself. Amy was definitely the person who knew Karma the most because first of all even Karma herself had difficulty understanding herself.

Amy couldn't be a phase to Karma. She couldn't.

No, that wasn't right. It wasn't like she couldn't, she didn't want to. She didn't want to because now she had Reagan. Right? Right, Reagan. Who would have been so stupid to give up on something so amazingly real for an uncertainty. Although that uncertainty was Karma.

Amy felt guilty just to think about those things. Reagan didn't deserve to be a second choice, she didn't deserve to be chosen just because Amy was afraid to suffer because of Karma. In all that time, Reagan had always been perfect. And perfection didn't suit with being a second choice.

Amy was confused. She couldn't talk to Reagan because she had asked her to clear her mind first. Obviously she couldn't talk to Karma because she was afraid that another word from Karma could only cloud her mind even more. Lauren, as much as their relationship had improved in recent times, was still out of the question. Once again, Shane could be her only savior.

**Karma's POV**

The main problem was that Karma had never had a good timing in figuring things up.

Like, wouldn't everything have been so much easier if she had done that fucking _dream/nightmare/something that will ruin a ten years' friendship _the day before Farrah's wedding? Alright, maybe that was exaggerated. Having Amy saying that she loved her after a dream like that, it wouldn't have been very nice, perhaps confusing. It would have been right if Karma had done that dream after their first kiss at the assembly. If that had happened, Karma would have had plenty of time to understand her feelings for Amy and to be ready at the right time.

And once again she was running, making plans without even knowing what she really wanted. God, she hated herself sometimes.

Someone might think that being determined was a good quality, but it wasn't when your determination begins to blur reality.

Like, _let's pretend to be lesbian, it won't affect our friendship at all_. Yeah, right.

Or,_I had a strange dream about my best friend that may remotely mean that I might have feelings for her. Let's jump to conclusions and tell her everything not caring if that could upset her._

Yeah, Karma really hated herself sometimes.

**A/N: Hi guys, sorry for the wait. I know in this chapter nothing really happened but I just want to set thing up for the next chapter, that I hope I'll be able to update soon. There's an atmosphere of complete confusion, here. But fortunately, I think I figured out how I want this story to end. That's why I want to hear your opinion, so... Karmy or Reamy? Let me know. Also, thanks to everyone who has read, follow, favorited and reviewed this.**


End file.
